My best friend
by afanfromSicily
Summary: Little one-shot following Life is a gift. Romance and a song. Purely J/S. Rated T just to be very cautious.


A/N: _This is just a short one shot which follows my first fanfiction "Life is a gift". You have to have read the first to really understand what Jack is thinking about. Sadly, I do not own either the characters of the show or the song. The title of the song is "My best friend" and the singer is Tim McGraw. I merely pit them together because I thought they fit! Reviews are welcome._

**  
MY BEST FRIEND  
**

At the reception Jack waited patiently for the sumptuous dinner to finish and for Bobby to do his speech, and then he got up and approached the band, aware of Sue's eyes following him. He talked to the musicians, making sure that his lips couldn't be read by his lovely wife. A sudden smile appeared on his face at the realization that Sue was now officially part of his life and he turned to look at the object of his thoughts. She was watching him intently, a questioning look in her eyes and her lower lip between her teeth. She was so beautiful…  
Jack took a deep breath, cleared his throat and drew near the microphone at the centre of the little stage where the band was.

"I want to thank you all for being here with me to share the most beautiful day of my life. Today Sue Thomas made me the honour to become my wife making my life complete. Since Sue entered my office and my life, she changed it radically. Thanks to her now I am a better team-leader, a better man, a better friend… thanks to her I got over the darkest moments of my life… and thanks to her I'm here to share with all of you this amazing day. And it's for this reason that I want to dedicate to her the song that the band will play to open the dance."

Jack left the stage and approached Sue who was discretely wiping away a lonely tear.

"Would you do me the honour to dance with me?" Jack asked bowing slightly. Sue nodded with a dazzling smile which made Jack go weak in the knees. The couple reached the middle of Myles's garden that served as reception hall for the occasion.

"But how can I know what the song says?" Sue asked suddenly, an alarmed expression on her face. Jack smiled.

"Watch my lips. I'll repeat it to you." Jack ordered in a warm voice, his big brown eyes filled with absolute love and devotion. Sue nodded and relaxed in Jack's arms. Jack nodded slightly to the band and tried to convey all his emotions in his gaze.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life_

He had had many women in his life. Kirsten…Allie… Jessica… Rhonda… just to name the most important ones. But the last three were careerist women… Rhonda left him when she understood that he didn't have any intention to help her to get on. Jessica… well, Jessica betrayed her country and what he thought were her ideals… they sure were his ideals. Allie had been a good friend but she wasn't interested in settling down and when, after his heart attack, he tried to make the next and decisive step in their relationship she was so scared that she ended up in bed with another man. At least that was what she had told him! And Kirsten… well, Kirsten chose the drugs over him.

_It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

But Sue's presence in his life helped him through most of these tough moments. She was always there when he needed someone to talk. And even when he didn't know that he needed someone to talk!

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you_

Oh, she was so beautiful …and kind …and sweet… and wise… and funny …and a million other qualities. And he was totally in love with her. When he was with her he could be himself, he could be stupid, he could be vulnerable… When he was with her he could feel fine, he could be serene. And when he was with her he could lose himself in her eyes, in her face, in her words, making him fall in love with her all over again with every single little gesture that made her Sue.

_I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah_

She had been his sheet anchor during so many sleepless nights! She was the sweet voice that could bring him back from his dark nightmares and dark thoughts. She was the attentive ear, so to speak, to which he could confide his fears, his hopes, his desperation, his happiness, his doubts, his weaknesses, sure not to be judged.

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have_

During the last three months his life had been a disaster because he was so scared… and angry at himself for being scared …and angry at Crown for having changed him so much …and angry at everyone else because their life hadn't changed at all, because they weren't as scared as him. As a result he had done some very stupid things but Sue had always been by his side, defending him from anyone and anything, being the only thing in his life to keep him sane, reminding him of all the beautiful things that surrounded him: his friends, his family, God…

_And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

Ok. They hadn't made love, yet. But there was so much passion in their kisses, in their caresses, in their groans, in their whispers that he effectively trembled when they touched. And he couldn't wait for the party to come to an end and for their wedding night to begin so that they could give in to their desire.  
They nearly made love once. It was the night before Crown's trial and he awoke in the middle of the night screaming and trembling. Sue was already near him because they used to spend the nights wrapped in each other's arms and she hugged him and kissed him and stroked his face… and he lost control. It was wonderful… it was amazing … it was exciting… it was wrong. And luckily they stopped just in time. But he couldn't forget the desire in the eyes of the dishevelled woman under him.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

Still here and now she was driving him crazy with her damp eyes, her wobbly smile and her hands that were playing with the hair at his nape. There were so much emotions in her eyes at this moment... And the knowledge of being the cause of this whirlwind of emotions and of being the object of her unconditional love both exalted and humbled him. He tightened his grip at her waist.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)_

Jack and Sue kept swaying in the middle of the garden long after the song had ended, lost in their own little world, not paying any attention to their sniffling guests. Bobby was the first to get up and he led Tara near the happy couple, nodding towards the band which resumed playing. Soon the other couples reached them, crowding the little garden, and surrounding almost protectively the newlyweds. A couple of hours later, Jack and Sue fled from the party.

_The End_


End file.
